Bintang Kelabu
by Kimmberly
Summary: sebesar dan sedalam apapun, bila cinta tidak bisa merintangi waktu, ia hanyalah kerapuhan./AU


**Warning: AU/OOC/Sasuke POV**

**Disclaimer: karakter Naruto milik Masashi K./lirik lagu milik Adera**—**melewatkanmu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pasangan yang paling bahagia di muka bumi. Kami saling mencintai dan menyayangi sepenuh hati. Tapi sebesar dan sedalam apapun, bila cinta tidak bisa merintangi waktu, ia hanyalah kerapuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bintang Kelabu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami bertemu di awal masuk sekolah, ketika kami pertama kali menjadi siswa menengah atas. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya saja kami sering bertemu meski berbeda kelas, dia wanita yang cantik dan cerdas, aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya, yang aku ingat hanya perasaan ingin memilikinya. Semenjak perasaan aneh ini menguasai akal sehat dan tubuhku, aku suka memerhatikan gerak-geriknya jika aku kebetulan punya peluang mengamatinya, tak jarang pula aku suka tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti sakit jiwa, tapi jiwaku tidak sakit, hanya jantungku sering berdebar-debar tidak karuan, awalnya aku curiga kena penyakit jantung, lama kelamaan aku menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingat ketika aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Pertamanya aku bingung menentukan waktu yang tepat, bagaimanapun dia adalah cinta pertamaku dan menjadikannya kekasih pertama, aku sangat ingin memberikan sesuatu yang khusus. Kupikir hari _valentine_ atau natal adalah hal biasa, jadi di sanalah kami ketika itu, di padang terbuka bertaburkan beribu bintang malam, aku mengajaknya melihat bintang jatuh sekaligus menyatakan cinta padanya. Kupikir _Halley_ adalah bintang jatuh yang spesial, karena ia hanya muncul tujuh puluh enam tahun sekali, dan aku ingin dia juga menjadi bintang yang spesial seumur hidupku. Aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

Kami hanya seorang remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang dilanda cinta sesaat, itu kata orang-orang, teman priaku juga suka berkata demikian. Kadang aku heran, kenapa mereka berbicara seolah-olah kami akan berpisah sebentar lagi? Orang-orang tidak mengerti, kami benar-benar saling mencintai, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kami, awalnya aku memercayai pernyataan itu, aku terlalu lugu.

Naik kelas dua, kami—aku dan dia—sekelas. Kami lebih sering bersama, aku senang sekali. Teman-teman sering menasehatiku, kami akan cepat bosan kalau terlalu banyak bertemu. Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan padanya, tidak bertemu sehari saja dengannya aku merasa tersesat. Tidak melihat senyumannya sekali saja, jiwaku terasa kering. Dia adalah napasku, sungai yang mengaliri ladang hatiku. Hihi, dia benar-benar sudah merubahku, aku lupa aku tidak pernah sepuitis ini sepanjang sejarah hidupku.

.

.

.

.

Naik kelas tiga, kami sekelas lagi. Aku sangat bersyukur, kebetulan ini masih berpihak pada kami. Semua teman kelas mengatakan kami pasangan paling awet, kami tidak pernah bermasalah atau bosan satu sama lain, karena jujur saja aku tidak pernah merasa bosan padanya, malah perasaanku semakin kuat. Harapanku saat itu, semoga kami tetap awet sampai maut memisahkan kami kelak.

Suatu hari sepulang sekolah aku mengajaknya kerumah untuk bertemu ayah dan ibu. Kupikir sudah saatnya kedua orangtuaku tahu tentangnya, karena yang aku mau setelah lulus nanti, aku dapat menjadikannya pendampingku. Aku melihat dia sedikit gugup melepas sepatunya, aku menahan tawa, menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumah menemui ayah dan kakak di ruang keluarga. Wajahnya berubah santai ketika kakak dan ayah menyambutnya hangat, begitu pula ibu yang semangat bercerita tentang masa kecilku padanya. Aku tersenyum menonton interaksi dua orang yang sangat kucintai itu, membiarkan keduanya mengenal lebih dekat, aku masuk ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Dan malam itu, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumahku untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Sebelum makin larut, aku mengantarnya pulang. Dia membungkuk pamit kepada orang rumah, aku pamit sebentar untuk mengantarnya. Keluar dari rumah, kami menikmati perjalanan ke rumahnya. Sama-sama terdiam sampai ia membuka suara,

"Oh ya, bukankah Sasuke_-kun_ sangat ingin mempelajari bisnis? Kudengar ada salah satu universitas terbaik di Suna, mata kuliah manajemennya sangat baik."

Ya, mulanya aku sangat ingin mempelajari tentang bisnis, tapi semenjak bertemu dengannya, aku berubah pikiran.

"Aku akan masuk universitas yang sama denganmu."

Aku tersenyum, dia pasti terkejut dan senang, karena ini artinya kami dapat bersama lagi. Dia berhenti melangkah, aku menoleh,

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu cita-citamu Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

"Tapi—"

Aku cemberut, kenapa dia tidak senang? Apakah dia ingin aku pergi meninggalkannya?

"Pokoknya aku tetap pada pilihanku."

Dia mengatupkan bibir, kembali melangkah denganku yang mengiringnya pulang.

.

.

.

Dia mulai menjauhiku, tidak secara langsung, tapi aku merasa dia mulai berubah sejak pembicaraan kami malam itu. Dia juga jarang tersenyum padaku lagi, aku bingung seingatku aku tidak pernah berbuat salah. Katanya dia tidak marah, tapi aku merasa dia begitu berbeda. Puncaknya sebelum ujian akhir, kelas sedang sepi dan ia menyuruhku menunggunya dalam kelas. Aku duduk gelisah di bangku, firasatku tidak enak, sepertinya sesuatu akan terjadi. Dia datang, masuk ke dalam kelas dengan gugup mendekat padaku, aku berdiri,

"Kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini Sasuke_-kun_."

"Kenapa Sakura?" Suaraku tercekat, aku tidak sanggup bernapas.

Dia memandangiku sebentar,"aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, seakan tidak sanggup melihatku lebih lama lagi. Dia pasti bohong, matanya tidak dapat menipuku, dia masih mencintaiku, tapi kenapa?

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Maaf."

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Haruno Sakura membuatku kecewa.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Meletakkan ransel di pundak sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri dalam kelas. Jelas aku marah, aku sangat kecewa padanya. Apalagi melihatnya kini tertawa bahagia dengan pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari perayaan kelulusan akhirnya tiba, ini terakhir kalinya kami bersenang-senang di masa sekolah kami sebelum memasuki kehidupan pasca remaja. Sebuah panggung dibangun sebagai sarana penunjang beberapa orang yang akan memberi hiburan termasuk aku. Ketua kelas memaksaku turut meramaikan—kebetulan tiap kelas harus menyumbangkan satu acara. Giliranku pun tiba, aku menenteng gitar naik keatas panggung, menempatkan posisiku nyaman di atas kursi, memangku gitarku dan mulai memetiknya, mendekatkan bibirku pada ujung mikrofon, menarik napas sebelum mulai bernyanyi. Tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat padanya, hari ini tepat sebulan kami berpisah, aku merindukannya, bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"_**Melewatkanmu di lembaran hariku**_

_**Selalu terhenti di batas senyumanmu**_

_**Walau berakhir cinta kita berdua**_

_**Hati ini tak ingin dan selalu berdusta**_

Sepasang manikku mencarinya diantara kumpulan penonton, meneliti mereka satu persatu tapi tak kunjung diriku menemukan sosoknya,

_**Lupakanmu takkan mudah bagiku**_

_**Selalu ku coba namun aku tak mampu**_

_**Membuang semua kisah yang telah berlalu**_

_**Di sudut relung hatiku yang membisu ku merindukanmu**_

Apa karena dia tahu aku akan tampil jadi dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihatku? Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha menggali kembali sosok jelitanya. Membayangkannya di sana—di ujung pikiranku—tersenyum manis sekali lagi untukku.

_**Harusnya ku telah melewatkanmu**_

_**Menghapuskanmu dari dalam benakku**_

_**Namun ternyata sulit bagiku**_

_**Merelakanmu pergi dari hatiku**_

Apakah ini akhir dari segalanya? Sudah tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk bersatu?

_**Selalu ingin dekat tubuhmu**_

_**Namun aku tak bisa karena kau telah bahagia**_

Aku membuat sebuah pernyataan untuk diriku sendiri. Jika sampai lagu ini berakhir dan aku masih tidak kunjung menemukan sosoknya, aku akan menyerah.

_**Harusnya ku telah melewatkanmu**_

_**Menghapuskanmu dari dalam benakku**_

_**Namun ternyata sulit bagiku**_

_**Merelakanmu pergi dari hatiku **_

Sambil memejamkan mata, aku berdoa, dia ada di sana, berdiri di antara kumpulan orang-orang.

_**Selalu ingin dekat tubuhmu**_

_**Namun aku tak bisa, namun aku tak bisa**_

_**Karena kau telah bahagia."**_

Perlahan aku membuka mata, takut menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak benar-benar ada di sana. Takut bahwa aku terlalu berharap pada imajinasiku saja. Sampai kelopak ini sepenuhnya terbuka, dia—tidak ada di sana. Sang MahaKuasa sepertinya menakdirkan kami agar tidak bersama, inikah akhir dari semuanya?

Kalau memang ini yang terbaik, aku akan menerimanya. Pada akhirnya aku berusaha melupakannya dan semua tentangnya, aku pergi meninggalkan Konoha mengejar impianku di Suna. Meski sampai sekarang aku masih merindukannya, aku harap dia menemukan orang yang tepat yang bisa membahagiakannya. Cinta pertamaku sudah usai.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
